The End
by TheGirlThatLived
Summary: This is my version of the aftermath. Its a one shot. I had a dream a couple weeks ago, and it kept bugging me, so I finally wrote it down. Its sort of depressing to some people, so be aware.


Hell was freezing over, or heaven to say the least. Hundreds of Light soldiers lay dead in the slowly freezing ocean. The survivors sat on the beach were the Battle had taken place just an hour ago, trying to process what had just happened. Had they won? Or lost? So many things came as just a blur.

Just an hour ago, their leader of the Light had defeated Voldemort. But the feeling of loss climbed over and destroyed their feeling of victory. Too many were dead for happiness.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat together looking over the at sea while their throats slowing closed up and tears fought through their eyes once again. Where was Ron? Where was Ginny?

They were drenched with ice cold water from an hour of searching the slushy ocean Voldemort had placed on them. The story was fuzzy. Nobody really knew what happened. All they remembered was a sudden attack on a beach day, Death Eaters swooping in unseen, killing as many as possible, even their own Dark.

Harry Potter killed The Dark Lord, yet his curse had remained on the ocean where all the bodies now lay. How did they get there, many were asking.

The Weasley's, now down to five, were at their knees in sorrow. Crying was to little for this big event. All they wanted to do was die. Fred, Ginny, Ron, Bill, all gone.

Tonks sat near the ocean, willing herself to jump in once more, to look for him once more. She had lost hope a long time ago, though, before this battle had even begun.

Hary shuddered down his tears. Snape, a brave man, gone. Hagrid, one of his best friends and his father, dead. Everyone he had ever loved was gone. Except Hermione, the one shaking beside him. Loss overwhelmed him. He would never be happy again.

Hermione shook some more, the climax of her sadness slowly inching her way up her throat like a scream. She couldn't let go of him, not ever.

Yet then, she saw a flash of red hair dip in and out of the ice cubes. It was he, was it not? She slowly stood up and walked toward the cracking waves.

Harry watched her go, didn't see what she was going towards. All he saw was the sea, what a pretty sight it would be if the one he loved was not beneath the waves.

Hermione inched closer and saw the red flash again. She started walking quickly, almost breaking into a run. She could hear shouts behind her, telling her to stop; there was no one alive. She didn't listen. He was alive, she just knew it.

Finally Harry saw the hair. His heart started to beat faster, and he saw another flash. He jumped and ran after Hermione, his face breaking into his first smile in months. She was alive! Jubilation raced through his veins, warming up his almost dead body.

Hermione and Harry reached the ocean at the same time, both staring at what was in front of them. Two people, both with red hair, one a boy, one a girl. They yelled with joy as the sprinted to their lovers and held their cold bodies.

Breath burst through Ron's mouth. A miracle! He was alive! Hermione started to sob with ecstasy. He was alive, everything will be okay. His brown eyes found hers and fireworks formed in their minds.

Harry held Ginny closer to him, willing the miracle that had happened to her brother to repeat. He carried her body through the waves, not even feeling the painful cracking against is cut legs. He couldn't feel pain anymore.

He laid her on the ground and sat next to her. He stayed there for many hours until people overcame the sadness enough to get up. His breathing had almost stopped altogether. Reality shook through him, and he screamed. He screamed for many minutes, not stopping for air.

His cries were horrifying, the saddest things in the world. His tears came down fast as he held her in his arms. The only one he had ever loved was gone. He had no one left.

He looked at the ground he was sitting on, and saw the Sorting Hat. How did it get there? Miracles happen. The sword of Godric Gryffindor peeked out of the old fabric. Harry needed it.

He took the golden handle, and grasped his fingers around the rubies. He looked around at everyone who had helped him, but now had no more use for him. They loved him, and he would feel bad for them later. But not now. He looked one last time and Hermione and Ron, his best friends, the ones who had stuck by him and sacrificed so much for him. He stalled a few seconds, as he looked once more at the world and brought the sword to his heart, collapsing onto his love. They were together now; forever.


End file.
